


Inspiration

by ElizabethAnnPratt



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Assistant Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel Has a Sexuality Crisis (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Has a Sexuality Crisis, Gay Sex, M/M, Model Dean Winchester, Sexuality Crisis, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethAnnPratt/pseuds/ElizabethAnnPratt
Summary: Castiel hates his job as a personal assistant. And because not too many people seem to need the help, with the exception of little old ladies who are in need of a maid to reach the high places, he's in need of better paying clients. Luckily for him, his brother, Gabriel, has friends in high places.Dean Winchester is one such friend. Dean is a model, and his frantic schedule has his other priorities slipping through his fingers. He's been in need of live-in help for a while, someone to take care of the house while he's away. But he's either too proud or too stubborn to ask for it.Of course Castiel wants the job! He'd be making a considerable amount more than he was making before and he'd be living in a large house. And so what if his new client happens to also be gorgeous, that only makes it more tempting.Nothing bad could happen, right?
Relationships: Anna Milton/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Meg Masters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Inspiration

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Gabriel guffawed at his disheveled and hunching younger brother as he hobbled through the apartment doorway.

"I fell off of a ladder while I was cleaning out Mrs. Peterson's gutters for her. I need a new job." Cas huffed, heading straight for the refrigerator in the kitchen for an ice pack. "I'm not nearly coordinated enough to be doing handy work." He pressed the ice pack onto his lower back and opened the fridge with his free hand, retrieving a beer and kicking the door shut behind him as he shuffled into the living room. He could hear his brother snickering from the corner of the room as he attempted to comfortably lower himself on the couch without throwing his back out.

"Oh, for Christ's sake! You're only thirty years old. You're not gonna fall apart from getting jostled around a bit. Quit being a drama queen."

"Gabe, I basically fell off a roof. I could have cracked my skull open or broken a bone or something!" Cas stared incredulously at the jackass in the corner, grinning ear-to-ear. He pushed off the wall and flopped himself right next to Cas, effectively making his muscles ache from the sudden movement.

"Castiel, do you ever stop worrying? Ya know, it makes sense," -Gabe gestured at him vaguely, then grabbed the remote and turned to the tv- "why you started doing this job. You're constantly worrying and whining over everything and everyone. So, you do a job where you take care of people, so you can make sure they're always okay. And in doing so, you feel important." Gabe was smirking at him now, his feet kicked up on the coffee table and one arm thrown behind his head. Cas felt his upper lip quiver in an attempt at a grimace, wincing internally. The words had definitely stung, because they were definitely true. Castiel didn't have much of a social life. Or a romantic life. Or even a family life, for that matter. Their mother had died in labor with him and their father left when Gabriel turned eighteen. Not that it felt any different, since the bastard was never really around to begin with. Cas suspected his father had always blamed him for his mother's death. Suddenly, Gabriel leaned forward and snatched Castiel's beer from the table and shoved it into his hands. "Drink this. Hurry up."

"Why?" The question was practically robotic.

"Because you're gonna go out for the night. You're gonna drink. You're gonna have a goddamn blast and you're not gonna think. And maybe, _just maybe_ , you may even hook up with someone." Gabe raised his eyebrows and shrugged at him. "Look, little brother, you need to take the night off. From life. Okay?" Cas nodded blankly, on autopilot as he continued processing their conversation. "Okay, great. I know just the people to meet up with!" A look crossed Gabriel's features that his little brother didn't think he liked much.

"Where are we going?" Blue eyes narrowed, zeroing in on Gabe's face.

All innocence. "How about that bar with the really nice lounge area on Park Ave? What's it called? 'Relax' or whatever?"

"Isn't that a little high end? That's a bit out of our price range just to get drinks. Why there?" Cas scrutinized every twitch of his brother's lips.

"Ugh. Why do you question every little _thing_?" His brother tossed his hands into the air in exasperation. "Okay, fine. I know a guy who's gonna be there tonight, alright?"

"I knew it." He threw his head back and rolled his eyes, then brought his hands up to scrub out the tension in his face. He raked his fingers through his black locks, mussing the short waves on top and causing a good portion of it to stick straight up. "Stop trying to set me up with your male friends." Gabriel was always trying to set him up on blind dates with random coworkers. He hadn't even come out. His brother was just a nosy bitch; And when he thought he had a hunch, he stuck with it.

In all honesty, he wasn't sure what sexuality he claimed. He didn't have enough knowledge on the subject to put a label on it. To be fair, he could go either way. Cas had never _not_ found a woman appealing, he'd just never slept with one. He'd yet to sleep with anyone. Or really even dated anyone. He's just never had the time. Which was why his brother now assumed he was gay and was trying to play matchmaker.

"This isn't a blind date, I swear!" Gabriel held his arms out in from of him, attempting to stop Cas from leaving the room. "It's a job opportunity! That's what you were asking for, right?" Gabe gave his best "game show host" pose, arms held out to the side and a wide grin on his face. When Cas just stared at him unamused, he furrowed his brow and began fiddling with the label on his own beer bottle.

Castiel allowed himself a moment to consider the opportunity while his older brother pouted next to him. He definitely could use a stronger drink. And, if he were honest, the prospect of his over-the-top brother trying to get him a job also piqued his interest. "We'll see. So long as it isn't another date. They're always so awkward. Do you just grab the first guy you see and assume is gay? It just seems like no thought goes into it." Cas tilted his head and squinted at the shorter man.

"The fact that I snag you someone at all shows that I was thinking about it plenty." Gabriel chucked a piece of label that he'd rolled up and pressed into a ball at Castiel's face. "Christ, you're such a grouch."

"I'm not a grouch. I just prefer that people think before they act." Castiel rolled his eyes, standing and heading down the hall to get changed. Gabe just smiled to himself.

"Hey, you're friends with Anna, right?" Gabe called down the hall.

"Uh, I guess. I don't talk to her much anymore." Cas called back. He had just tugged on his jeans, but thinking about the redhead seemed to make him anxious, so he sat down on the bed instead of bothering to button them just yet. Anna was a friend of Gabriel's that Castiel had _thought_ he had feelings for. She had seemed interested as well. However, after 2 months of talking, Anna stopped replying. After Gabriel explained to him that he was being "ghosted," and then promptly explained what "ghosting" was, Cas decided romantic interests served no purpose. At least not at this moment in his life.

He shook off the negative feelings and hopped back to his feet, making quick work of buttoning his jeans, then shrugging his black button up onto his shoulders. He rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. This was a look that his closest friend had called "mysterious and sexy." Supposedly, according to Balthazar, wearing dark, form fitting clothes seemed to look exceptionally well on him and 'made his ass and thighs look like a dom's wet dream.' B had always been uncomfortably risque when hanging around Cas, yet he couldn't help the level of trust and excitement he felt whenever the other was around. Maybe Gabe would let Cas invite B out tonight too?

"Well, she'll be there. She's sorta dating the guy I'm introducing you to. Uh, so, do with that what you will." Gabe called awkwardly from the living room. Oh, _great_. Strangers _and_ old romances. Yeah, he was just gonna invite Balthazar without even mentioning it to his brother. It's not like he was totally gonna be able to remain thoughtless tonight. At least B would provide comfort. He stormed out into the foyer and slipped on his Dr. Martens. Then he grabbed his tan trench coat, but as he begun to swing it around his shoulders -grimacing in pain as his torso twisted- Gabe latched onto a sleeve and tried to pull it away. "Oh, you're not wearing that thing tonight."

"Why not? It's the only jacket I own and it's raining right now." Cas grumbled, looking from the door to his brother in exasperation.

"It makes you look like someone's accountant. Don't you have a nice leather jacket or something?" He hissed, tugging the coat away and tossing it to the side. The action received a look dryer than the Sahara from from the younger Novak sibling.

"No, I don't own any other jacket." He stated irritably, trying to step around his brother to pick his coat up off of the floor. Gabriel kicked it away, like an eight year old bully.

"Well, then it looks like you don't get to wear a jacket at all." He snagged the coat before the shorter man could and chucked it down the hall.

"You can't be serious! It's pouring out, Gabe! Give me the damn coat!" Cas had a naturally gravelly voice, so he usually had no problem coming across authoritative. He rarely ever raised his voice. So right now, after he had just _almost_ yelled, Gabriel was stopped dead in the hallway with Castiel's trench coat in hand, his back was all that Cas could see. They both stood still, quiet and waiting. "Give. Me. My. Coat. Gabriel Josiah Novak." Cas put his hand out expectantly. Finally, Gabe turned, his lips spread in a grin that resembled the Cheshire Cat.

"Nope. Sorry, bro." He clucked his tongue and ducked into the bathroom doorway, tossing the piece of clothing into the bathroom sink. He then flipped on the faucet, drenching Castiel's jacket. Cas was frozen in shock as he could hear, but not see, his jacket getting soaked by the faucet and then twisted and rung out. Gabe tossed the garment into the bathroom hamper and strutted defiantly towards him, stopping right in Castiel's personal bubble to grip his shoulder tight with his left hand. "Let this be a lesson in being more fashion forward," He patted Cas' shoulder roughly, "come on." He snickered, pushing his little brother out the front door and ushering him into the car.

* * *

The cold air hit him as he entered the bar, his skin and clothes wet from the rain. He could kill Gabriel. They had to walk quite a distance from the parking garage to the bar. He pushed back his dripping bangs, accidentally spiking the front of his hair in the process.

"We're joining the Winchester party." Gabe said as he approached the bar counter. The blonde slip of a girl behind the counter nodded and gestured for them to follow her, leading them down a hall in the back of the bar and into a dimly lit room, where color changing LED lights were strung around the walls. It was full with a large group of people, all socializing with mixed drinks in their hands. All looking much better and much more formal than Castiel or Gabriel.

"You son of a bitch!" Cas was snapped out of his daze by a deep voice calling out to them, then a body split the crowd and began marching their way over. The guy was maybe a little taller than Cas, somewhere above 6 feet tall. He looked to be well built and was sporting a green military jacket over a red and black flannel shirt. At least he wasn't dressed formally either. And he was barreling right for them. His brown boots were thundering under him as he broke into a smile and spread his arms for a hug from Gabriel. "You actually showed."

"Yeah, well, there was nothing on tv." Gabe swung one arm around the man's shoulders and patted him on the back. "I also needed to get the whiny baby, here, out of the house." He nodded towards Castiel. The man with honey blonde hair turned to Cas, full lips turning upward into a polite smile, and Cas may have blacked out for a moment. All he could remember was greeting the man and reaching out to shake his hand. Warmth radiated from their connected hands and sent a shockwave through Castiel's body. His ears were ringing _and_ burning and he could hardly hear _anything_ as those delicious lips parted, revealing practically predatory pearly whites, telling him that his name was Dean. The next thing Cas knew, he was sitting at a booth with a few other people. Three women and two other men, aside from Gabriel and Dean. Dean, who was currently pushing a shot in front of Cas and looking all too proud of himself.

"Your brother says you need to loosen up, Cas. So let's have some shots!" He was smirking. Castiel decided then and there that he loved being called "Cas" more than any other nickname, just because of the way it sounded rolling off of Dean's lips.

"My brother is exaggerating. And I don't know if I should really drink all that much." Castiel stated, shifting between glancing at the shot glass in front of him and the beautiful stranger staring him down.

"Nope. Sorry, not buying it. See, as a big brother, I trust and respect other older siblings. So if he says you need to drink, you're gonna drink." When Cas only shook his head and looked away, Dean rounded the booth so he could plop down beside Cas. He threw his arm around Castiel's back and with his other hand he picked up the shot glass. "C'mon, Cas." The shorter man was instantly overwhelmed with a combination of sensations. First, Dean smelled like something earthy mixed with aftershave and whiskey. Second, his nostrils burned from whatever cinnamon disaster lie in that shot glass. Third, Dean's body heat was gonna burn Castiel alive. "It's fireball, it tastes good. Just one shot for right now? At _least_ one shot." The bastard had the audacity to tilt his head down and look up at Cas through his lashes. "I have a strict rule going for tonight where no one is allowed to leave completely sober." He waved the glass in front of Castiel's lips. Cas practically stopped breathing. Dean was invading all of his senses. At this distance, he could see that Dean's eyes were a dazzling shade of green.

"Fine." He growled, taking the glass from the blonde's hand. His breath hitched as his fingers brushed Dean's. He would down this shot and then he would get up and go outside for some room to breathe and shoot a text to B to ask where he is. This was already too much.

So, the one time Gabe claimed he wasn't setting Cas up, Cas found interest in the guy he was meeting? And the guy is dating someone Cas used to be interested in. That's not even fair. He tipped the glass back and let the fiery liquid rush down his throat. He coughed a couple times, but overall the burn wasn't so bad. He'd never had an issue handling his liquor, anyway. Dean raised his eyebrows and gave an impressed huff.

"Not too bad, pretty boy." Pretty? Cas tensed. "Now, let's order you a drink and get you mingling." Dean pointed across the table to an older woman with golden hair and full cheeks. "That's Ellen, she's like an aunt to me. Beside her, that's her daughter Jo." Castiel's eyes drifted to a short, younger blonde sitting next to the woman. She was very pretty. Her large, doe eyes looked like the epitome of innocence.

Gabe came up behind the redheaded girl who was sitting next to Jo fiddling with her phone, quickly locking her in a choke hold. "And this is Charlie. She's about as socially inept as you. You two will get along great."

She swatted Gabe's arms away from her throat and smiled coyly, nodding from across the booth. Dean's focus was pulled from the table as cloud of red curls emerged from across the room and swung her arms around him. Anna.

"Hey, baby. Sorry I'm late." She whispered, stretching onto her tippy toes and brushing her lips against Dean's. Cas suddenly felt very warm. And, fuck, it was hard to breathe. As if all of the oxygen had been sucked out of the room.

"Hey, glad you made it. Uh, Cas, this is my girlfriend, Anna." There was an attempt at a smile on Anna's part, but she barely looked at him. Cas nodded his acknowledgment, but soon the ringing in his ears was all he could hear.

"It's nice to meet you. I, uh, need to step outside for a moment." He jumped out of the booth and made for the door, ignoring the calls behind him asking if he was alright. Even if he may have heard a concerned voice that slightly sounded like Dean's, he needed out of this bar. He needed to catch his breath. Once he was safely out the door and parked under the awning on the patio, he whipped his phone out to text Balthazar.

 **"Are you on your way yet? Please tell me you're almost here."** _Delivered at 7:03pm._ He's been waiting close to five minutes for a reply and he's starting to get more anxious, fearing that maybe B forgot or something and isn't going to show.

"Honestly, Cas, you're clingier than any bitch I've ever met." The English accent comes from a few feet ahead of him and Cas is so startled he almost drops his phone on the concrete. His eyes fly to B's face as he comes up the sidewalk and he feels some of the tension drain from his body.

"It's about time." 

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is it not good enough for you that I agreed to put my rather _fabulous_ plans aside so that I could come be your crutch for the night?" Balthazar always had some snippy or snide remark to anything Cas threw at him.

"You're not going to be my crutch tonight...you're my security blanket. And possibly a ride home if I decide that this interaction isn't working out." Cas stated matter-of-factly. To his credit, B just snorted. 

"So what's got those lacey panties of yours in such a twist tonight, Angel?" He asked, smug grin on his face as he threw his arms around Castiel's shoulders and began to tug him to the entrance. Cas wrinkled his nose.

"I don't wear panties." That was the only reply he was willing to give his friend as he let himself be dragged back inside. B's arm never left his waist as they made their way back to the booth where he'd left his brother and _everyone else._ Cas noticed that there was now two more additions to the group, or three if you counted B. Some guy was lounged back against the booth next to Gabe, his long legs stretched out under the table. He was wearing a flannel shirt similar to Dean's but it seemed to be grey and black instead. Cas watched as the man dipped his head forward, laughing at something Gabriel had said, and his hair fell forward into his face. He whipped his head back up, flipping his bangs back as he did so. Beside him sat a girl with long, light blonde hair. She smiled at them as they approached the booth.

"Oh, I see why you bailed on us. Dean was just about to come out there and put up missing flyers." Gabe jested. Cas blushed, looking down at the floor. He tried to discreetly glance around the room through his lashes, but he didn't even see Dean anywhere. "Anna snagged him away, though. I'm sure he'll be pleased as punch when he gets back and you're here." The younger brother felt heat rushed from his ears all the way down the back of his neck. He was glad for the low lighting, so no one could see him becoming a tomato.

"What can we really say? You can't really fault the guy for choosing more attractive company than the lot of you." B sassed, leaning back and sticking his tongue out in a cheeky grin. The tall guy next to Gabe snickered at that and Gabe just gave a one shoulder shrug.

"Oh, this is Sam, by the by. The hottie with a body beside him is his girlfriend Jess. Sam is Dean's baby brother, so don't pick on him. Dean will kill you." Gabriel gestured to the man, who gave an awkward wave and smile. "Sammy, this is _my_ little brother Castiel. And the arm candy is his best friend, Balthazar." At the rising of Sam's eyebrows Balthazar raised his arms defensively.

"I know, stupid name. Don't ask, I didn't pick it. Parents were a bit like occult junkies. You can just call me B, less of a mouthful." Cas thought that B would just leave it there, but he was unfortunately wrong. "Unless you're into that." B winked. Sam spit out his drink and started coughing. Castiel felt thoroughly embarrassed, but Sam recovered and gave a hearty laugh and a nod.

Just then he heard a few people's voices around them pick up and turned to see Dean and Anna walking back over, some burly guy in a hat in tow. "Look what we found harassing the bartender for some fruity, girly drink." Dean grins, pointing behind him with his thumb. The other man waves at the crowd, his other hand lax in his pocket. Cas could hear a couple of the girls whistle. 

"Hey, Benny." Sam pipes up from where he's slouched back against the back of the booth and holding his beer against his stomach.

The other man gives a genuine smile and a two finger salute to Sam. "Well, hey Sammy. Glad you could make it, kid. And I see you decided to bring the lovely little lady with ya this time." Benny nods at Jess and she beams back at him.

"Hey, don't look at me. If I had it my way I wouldn't go anywhere without her. It's her choice to avoid you idiots like the plague." Sam says smugly and the blonde elbows him hard enough to make him cover his bicep and snicker an 'ouch.' Benny is laughing as he bends over Charlie's back to wrap his arms around her shoulders from behind. Her face lights up and grips his arms tightly in her hands. She looks so small compared to him.

"How've you been, kiddo?" He mutters into the top of her head.

"Oh, you know. Same old, same old." She wiggles in his grasp but doesn't actually try to get out of his embrace.

"Kickin' ass and takin' names?"

"Isn't she always?" Dean interrupts, sliding passed Benny and clapping Charlie on the arm as he goes around them. Cas is able to pinpoint the exact moment Dean realized he was back because his green eyes zero in on him and narrow, as if Cas was the last person he expected to see. "Well you took your sweet time comin' back. Where'd you disappear to so quickly?" He cocks his head to the side and smirks, pausing whatever he'd been about to do. Cas was about to answer, as soon as his brain remembered how to form words. But he was cut off by Gabe.

"He had to slip out back for a little nookie." Came his older brother's horrifying response, and Cas' head whipped around to glare at Gabriel so quickly that he heard his neck crack.

"That is _not_ what I was doing." Great, Castiel was a tomato again. But Dean is laughing, his eyes crinkling adorably in the corners and he just stares at Cas. He makes his way back around the booth and over to where Cas and B stand, side by side. He saunters in front of them and stops close enough that he's brushing shoulders with Cas while still able to face B.

"And this must be said piece of ass." Dean smirks at Balthazar and reaches out to shake his hand. B adorns a shit eating grin and firmly grasps Dean's hand. "I'm Dean. That's my best buddy Benny." The blonde throws another thumb over his shoulder where Benny had taken a seat between Jo and Charlie.

"Balthazar, call me B. Blah, blah, blah. Formalities, am I right?" Dean threw his head back and laughed.

"Well, feel free to order whatever. Everyone's drinks are on my tab tonight." His eyes drifted back to Cas, then up and down Cas' body and the shorter man could feel heat spread down to his toes.

"Oh, a lad after my own heart." B gasped dramatically, throwing his right hand over his chest. Dean gave another guffaw then slapped Cas on the shoulder, muttering a 'have fun' and then made his way to the pool table on other side of the room. Cas found himself wanting to whack his brother over the back of the head with one of those pool cues. He couldn't believe his brother's nerve, introducing B like that. Hopefully Cas would be able to clear things up before the night was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> This is just a concept so far.


End file.
